List of tyrannosaur genera
Feathered tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|A feathered Tyrannosaurus. List of tyrannosaur genera is a complete List of tyrannosaur genera. They range from the tiny Iliosuchus to the large Tarbosaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex. Note that the list also contains dinosaurs once thought to have been tyrannosaurs. If the tyrannosaur has * on it's name, it means that it is no longer classified as a tyrannosaur. A #''Albertosaurus'' #''Alioramus'' #''Aublysodon'' #''Aviatyrannis'' #''Appalachiosaurus'' #''Alectrosaurus'' #''Aoniraptor*-a carnosaur #Australovenator*-a carnosaur #Aerosteon*-reclassified as a carnosaur #Alamotyrannus''-nomen nudum; possibly Tyrannosaurus #''Aristosuchus*-a compsognathid #[[''Alertosaurus]]-now known as Albertosaurus #[[Alberytosaurus]]-now known as Albertosaurus B #''Bagaraatan''-possibly a troodont #''Bistahieversor'' #''Betasuchus*-reclassified as a abelisaur #Bahariasaurus*-reclassified as a carnosaur #Bathygnathus*-now classified as the non dinosaur ''Dimetrodon #''Brasileosaurus*-now classified as a notosuchid C #Coelurus'' #''Calamosaurus''-possibly a compsognathid #''Chingkankousaurus''-nomen dubia #''Chicagotyrannus''-nomen nudum #''Clevelanotyrannus''-now known as Nanotyrannus #''Carcharodontosaurus*-now classified as a carnosaur #Chirostenotes*-now classified as a oviraptorid #Compsognathus*-now classified as a compsognathid #Chuandongocoelurus*-now classified as a tetanuran #Coelophysis*-now classified as a coelophysid #Caudocoelus*-now classified as the non tyrannosaur ''Teinurosaurus #''Coelurosaurus''-now classified as Coelurus #''Coeluroides*-now classified as a ceratosaur #Compsosuchus*-now classified as a ceratosaur #Chilantaisaurus*-now classified as a carnosaur D #Daspletosaurus'' #''Dinotyrannus''-now known as Tyrannosaurus rex #''Dryptosaurus'' #''Dilong'' #''Deinodon'' #''Diplotomodon''-possibly not a tyrannosaur #''Dromaeosaurus*-a dromaeosaurid #Dynamosaurus''-now known as Tyrannosaurus rex #''Dilophosaurus*-now classified as a dilophosaurid #Dynamoterror'' #[[Daspletrosaurus]]-now known as Daspletosaurus E #''Eotyrannus'' #''Embasaurus''-a unknown theropod; nomen dubia #''Elaphrosaurus*-now classified as a ceratosaur #Euronychodon*-now classified as a troodontid F #Fusinasus''-now known as Eotyrannus #[[Futabasaurus]]-possibly not a tyrannosauroid;name already used for a plesiosaur #''Fukuiraptor*-reclassified as a megaraptoran G #Gorgosaurus'' #''Gavinosaurus''-now known as Eotyrannus #''Giganotosaurus*-now classified as a carnosaur #Genyodectes*-now classified as a ceratosaur H #Herbstosaurus*-now classified as a pterosaur I #Iliosuchus''-possibly a early teaturan #''Indosuchus*-now classified as a abelisaur. #Itemirus*-now classified as a dromaeosaur #Inosaurus*-now classified as a unknown theropod J #Juratyrant #''Jenghizkhan''-now known as Tarbosaurus #''Jubbulpuria*-now classified as a ceratosaur K #Kileskus'' #[[Koreanosaurus]]*-now classified as a cousin to Deinonychus #[[Kitadanisaurus]]*-now classified as the non tyrannosaur Fukuiraptor #''Katsuyamasaurus*-now classified as the non tyrannosaur ''Fukuiraptor #''Kakuru*-now classified as a maniraptoran #[[''Kittysaurus]]-now known as Eotyrannus L #Lengosaurus''-now known as Eotyrannus #''Lythronax #''Labocania #''Laelaps''-now known as Dryptosaurus #''Loncosaurus*-now classified as a ornithopod #Laevisuchus*-now classified as a ceratosaur M #Maleevosaurus''-now known as Tarbosaurus #''Mirischia''-possibly a compsognathid #''Megaraptor*-reclassified as a carnosaur #Murusraptor*-reclassified as a carnosaur #Microvenator*-now classified as a oviraptorid #Manospondylus''-now known as Tyrannosaurus rex #''Majungasaurus*-now classified as a abelisaur #Moros'' N #''Nanotyrannus-possibly a young Tyrannosaurus rex #''Nanuqsaurus'' #''Nuthetes''-possibly a dromaeosaurid; nomen dubia #[[Nototyrannus]]*-now classified as the non-tyrannosaur Gualicho #[[Nanotyrannes]]-now known as Nanotyrannus #[[Notomegalosaurus]]-now known as Juratyrant O #''Orkoraptor*-reclassified as a carnosaur #Ornitholestes*-reclassified as a coelurosaur P #Proceratosaurus'' #''Pneumatoarthrus*-now classified as a sea turtle #Paronychodon*-now classified as a troodontid Q #Qianzhousaurus'' R #''Raptorex'' #''Rapator*-reclassified as a carnosaur #Richardoestesia*-now classified as a maniraptoran S #Siamotyrannus*-now classified as a carnosaur #Sinotyrannus'' #''Shanshanosaurus''-now known as Tarbosaurus #''Sinosauropteryx*-now classified as a compsognathid #Stenonychosaurus*-now classified as a troodontid #Santanaraptor''-possibly not a tyrannosaur #''Siats*-now classified as a carnosaur #Sinocoelurus*-now classified as a unknown theropod #Stygivenator''-now known as Tyrannosaurus rex #''Saurornithoides*-now classified as a troodontid #Steptospondylus*-now classified as a megalosaurid #Scandic*-now classified as a fish #Suskityrannus'' T #''Tyrannosaurus'' #''Tarbosaurus'' #''Timurlengia'' #''Teratophoneus'' #''Tanycolagreus'' #''Timimus''-possibly a dromaeosaur #''Teihivenator''-nomen dubium; possible mix of tyrannosaur, and ornithomimid remains #[[Tonouchisaurus]]-a nomina nuda #''Tomodon''-now known as Diplotomodon #Teinurosaurus*-now classified as a unknown theropod #Thecospondylus*-now classified as a unknown dinosaur #Tratayenia*-now classified as a carnosaur #[[''Tyranosaurus]]-now known as Tyrannosaurus, and possibly a lapsus calami #[[Tyrannsaurus]]-now known as Tyrannosaurus, and possibly a lapsus calami #[[Tarbasaurus]]-now known as Tarbosaurus, and possibly a lapsus calami #[[Tarbosaurs]]-now known as Tarbosaurus, and possibly a lapsus calami #[[Tarbsaurus]]-now known as Tarbosaurus, and possibly a lapsus calami #''Tyrannosaurides'' #[[Tyrannosaur]]-now known as Tyrannosaurus, and possibly a lapsus calami #[[Tyrannosaurs]]-now known as Tyrannosaurus, and possibly a lapsus calami #[[Tyraranosaurus]]-now known as Tyrannosaurus #[[Tiranosaurius]]-now known as Tyrannosaurus V *''Velociraptor*-now classified as a dromaeosaurid X #Xiongguanlong'' Y #''Yutyrannus'' #[[Yezosaurus]]*-now classified as a mosasaur Z #''Zhuchengtyrannus'' #[[Zunityrannus]]-now known as Suskityrannus Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Lists Category:North American Tyrannosaurs